The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baluclush’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with continuous flowering, dark green-colored foliage, and a well-branched, compact growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection designated BFP 191-1, not patented, characterized by its pink and yellow bicolored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection designated BFP 294-2, not patented, characterized by its white-colored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and compact, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.